It said Rose Tyler
by MsBooknerd1
Summary: This is about Jack seeing the list of the dead from Torchwood 1. And finding the Doctor again in "Utopia". "I saw the list of the dead. It... It said Rose Tyler."


**A/N:Okay, so this is obviously inspired by the comment Jack made in "Utopia": **

"**I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler." I suck at summaries. It's better than you think, honest.**

**Disclaimer: Everything Torchwood-y does not belong to me. It belongs to a weird American company. And I guess it's pretty obvious that if I owned Doctor Who, Rose would be immortal and – let's finish this with a quote:**

"**The Doctor. In the TARDIS. With Rose Tyler. Just as it should be."**

**(Doctor Who belongs to BBC.)**

* * *

The members of the Torchwood Team were in the hub. Gwen was phoning the police about a body, Owen was cleaning up after an autopsy, Ianto was making coffee, and Jack was checking the list of the dead from Torchwood 1.

The coffee was ready. Ianto started serving everyone, but when he came to Jack, he saw something. Jack's posture was frozen, rigid. He looked as if he couldn't move, eyes glued to the screen. He almost looked like...a bomb that was about to explode. And it did.

* * *

"NO!" Jack roared, throwing the keyboard on the floor and started beating his hands against the computer screen. "She CAN'T be!"

Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and Owen were shocked. None of them had ever seen Jack behave like this. Ianto and Gwen approached him slowly.

"It's not POSSIBLE!"

"What can't be possible, Jack?" Gwen said kindly, placing a hand upon his shoulder. Jack turned and looked at her, with rage denial and sorrow in his eyes.

"Rose. She _can't_ be. The Doctor wouldn't have let it happen to her. He wouldn't. He would've saved her, because that's what the Doctor does. And he especially would have saved Rose."

Suddenly he straightened his back, apparently making a decision.

"Tosh, can you show me the videos that were taken from the security cameras inside Torchwood 1 during the Battle of Canary Wharf? Please?" It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

"Sure," Tosh replied in a light voice, wondering why on Earth Jack would want to see that. They all gathered around Toshiko's computer.

"Let me just hack into their database first. And I know from earlier that all of the film during Canary Wharf was destroyed. So you'll have to settle for footage from shortly before and after the battle."

"Sure," Jack nodded, looking intently at the screen. The others were a little uncomfortable with Jack being like this. They weren't used to it. Suddenly a film came up on the screen. It showed an Asian man in a lab coat, working with a young girl with dyed blonde hair. Jack took a deep breath. Then it switched to a different set of footage. This one showed a tall man in a brown suit, with brown hair, talking with the blonde girl. They were holding something in their hands ("Magnaclamps", Owen muttered) and they seemed to be quite happy. Then the picture became black.

"So that was shortly after the Daleks and Cybermen went haywire, and before they all disappeared. As I said, the footage was destroyed, so all that is left is this." Tosh explained, clicking on the next file.

All of them looked once again at Jack, whose body seemed like it had released some of the tension it had showed earlier. Now came the last footage. It showed the brown-haired man again, unlocking the door to an old sixties police box. Then he turned around and looked straight into the camera. And the look on his face said it all.

* * *

If Jack had been in denial and hot outrage earlier, now he was cold. Cold and broken. Because the look on the Doctor's face was torment. He looked tormented and anguished, and he also looked like... he had lost something he loved. And this, this last feeling, was enough to break Jack.

He slid down on the floor and rocked himself backwards and forward and while he did it, he was flooded with memories of Rose. Rose laughing, Rose smiling, Rose dancing with the Doctor. He knew that the others were scared because he was behaving like this, but he didn't care. Because all that mattered right now was that there was a girl, whom two men loved, who was now dead. And this girl was Rose Tyler. That was it.

* * *

Ianto, Gwen, Owen and Tosh had no idea what to do. Because Jack had never, _ever_ done this before. Not even when Estelle had died he'd behaved like _this_.

"Jack?" Ianto whispered, placing his arm around him. "Who was she, Jack?"

Jack seemed to calm down. He stopped rocking himself and just sat on the floor. He took several deep breaths before he returned the hug and hoarsely said:

"She was a very dear friend of mine."

"How dear?" Ianto asked, unable to help feeling a little jealous.

"She was... one of my best friends. She was kind, and compassionate, and so, so _human._" After a beat, he croaked: "And too young to die."

"Here," Gwen said, helping him up. "Now, Ianto is going to make you a nice cup of coffee, and you're going to tell us all about this girl. Okay?"

"Okay." Jack nodded. He needed to tell them about her so that the memory of Rose would always be there. _He would never forget her_, he promised himself. He would never forget her.

* * *

Jack felt many things.

He was angry at the Doctor for abandoning him and relieved that he had found him. Curious of where they were, of course. But even though they were standing in the dark, with hardly any trees, on wet ground and with mostly rocks, it didn't matter. Because right now there was a much more pressing question at hand. Because he needed confirmation. Or something like that, anyway.

"Just gotta ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf." He saw a spark of interest in the Doctor's eyes. Now he had his attention.

"I saw the list of the dead. It...it said Rose Tyler."

The Doctor felt like a light bulb was turned on. _Of course _Jack looked depressed; he still thought that Rose was dead! "_But she is to you_," a small voice whispered in his head. He pushed it away. Rose was...happy with her family. Or he hoped so, anyway. Because the thought of Rose being broken as himself was unbearable. But he focused on delivering the happy news.

"Oh, sorry! She's alive!"

"You're kidding!" Jack said, not quite willing to believe it.

"Parallel world, safe and sound. And Mickey, and her mother!"

"Oh yes!" Jack happily exclaimed. And for one moment, he felt so very relieved. _Rose isn't dead, Rose is fine, Rose isn't dead, Rose is fine,_ he repeated to himself like mantra.

He ran to the Doctor and hugged him. And for one glorious moment, everything was absolutely _fantastic_.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review my story. It doesn't matter if you think my writing is as bad as a Dalek's, just tell me, otherwise it'll keep being horrible. Did you know something? When you're happy, the brain releases chemicals which makes you live longer. Reviews make me happy ;-). Thank you!**


End file.
